Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (2 - 5 \times 1) \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = 6 + (2 - 5) \times 8 $ $ = 6 + (-3) \times 8 $ $ = 6 - 24 $ $ = -18 $